


Настоящая любовь

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: В каждой из них живёт страх. Потому что Ганнибал Лектер на свободе, а его муж вместе с ним. Потому что Ганнибал обещал её убить.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	Настоящая любовь

В комнате приятный полумрак, и единственный источник света — тихо потрескивающий костёр. Алана устало откидывается на мягкое кресло и позволяет напряжённым мышцам наконец расслабиться.

В последнее время, работы слишком много даже для такого трудолюбивого человека, как она. Сил на какую-либо активность после работы просто нет. Да и времени, собственно, тоже. Она уходит рано утром и возвращается поздно ночью, с таким графиком особо активной не будешь.

Наверное, она ужасная мать и жена. Марго это, конечно же, отрицает, Марго всё заботится о ней, несмотря на то, что у самой много дел. Алана часто думает, что не заслуживает такую девушку. Их отношения… что-то действительно невероятное. У Аланы всё — впервые.

Впервые она влюбилась в девушку.

Впервые она вступила в брак.

Впервые она стала матерью.

Впервые она любима.

Алана всегда так много отдавала, но почти ничего не получала в ответ. Марго готова отдать ей всё. И это не пустые слова, Алана уверена, что это правда.

Просто Марго… другая. Немного надломанная. Вся в шрамах, её сердце и тело покрыто тонкими трещинами золота. Верджер считает, что это делает её уродливой, Алана целует каждую отметину, пытаясь заверить, что это не так.

У Марго так много проблем. С доверием, выражением чувств и верой в то, что она действительно счастлива.

Алана просто любит её, и Марго только за это готова умереть.

Это грустно и действительно прекрасно одновременно.

Потому что у Аланы такое впервые, и она уверена, что это на всю жизнь. Наконец-то она счастлива. Наконец-то Марго счастлива.

Они вместе и они сильны. Они никому не позволят разрушить их жизнь.

Алана любит Марго, а Марго любит целовать Алану. Утром и вечером, при любой возможности. Целовать нежно, отдавая как можно больше любви. Это то, как она показывает любовь, Блум не возражает. Марго не по словам, она по действиям.

Марго любит приносить Алане выпивку, когда она просто не может встать с кресла от усталости. Марго любит накрывать её пледом, когда Блум засыпает, не дойдя до кровати. Марго любит разглядывать Алану, пока та спит. Девушка узнала об этом случайно, когда проснулась незаметно для жены.

Когда Марго думает, что за ней никто не наблюдает её лицо совсем другое. И Алане просто не хватит слов, чтобы описать такое выражение лица. В нём много усталости, но ещё больше любви. В нём нежность и забота, горечь и немного страха.

В каждой из них живёт страх. Он никогда не покидает, даже в окружении охраны.

Потому что Ганнибал Лектер на свободе, а его муж вместе с ним.

Потому что Ганнибал обещал её убить.

Потому что ни Алана, ни Марго этого не забыли. И не забудут.

Иногда Алана думает, что её жизнь, её семья, даже она сама — принадлежит Ганнибалу. И с ужасом понимает — однажды он может вернуться за своим.

Сложно жить постоянно опасаясь ножа в сердце. Она знает Ганнибала и он знает её. У них… своеобразные отношения. По Лектеру никогда не скажешь, что он чувствует на самом деле. Ненавидит ли он её? Или давно забыл? Собирается отомстить? Или считает, что они в расчёте?

Всё так запутано, так невероятно сложно. Постоянный страх ожидания изматывает. Кто знает, исчезнет ли он когда-нибудь…

Алана делает глоток красного вина и изнемождённо опускает веки.

Хочется думать о чём-то светлом и прекрасном, о сыне или Марго. Вместо этого перед глазами пролетают картины прошлого. Плохие и хорошие, все они отдают горечью на языке. Иногда ей хочется стереть память, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа. Но потом Блум понимает, что её прошлое — это она сама. Всё произошедшее сделало её такой, какая она есть. Девушка не хотела бы всё это терять.

— Ну здравствуй, Алана, — раздаётся хриплым, с до боли знакомым акцентом, голосом.

На осознание уходит меньше секунды. Пальцы невольно разжимаются и бокал громко разбивается на осколки. Алана распахивает глаза и подрывается на ноги.

Она не может поверить своим глазам.

Это не сон, Ганнибал Лектер стоит в паре метрах от неё. Живой, вполне здоровый, с его вечной ухмылкой на лице. Всё в виде мужчины так и кричало о его превосходстве. Доктор Блум вдруг снова испытывает тот животный ужас, который она ощущала в ту ночь, когда бежала от окровавленного Ганнибала с ножом в руках.

Это неконтролируемый страх, паника, почти истерика. Сердце бешено бьётся, грозясь проломить грудную клетку, пульс стучит в висках и вместе с ним внутренний голос, что гадко шепчет сознанию: «Ты умрёшь».

Алана признавала его правоту.

Ганнибал пришёл забрать долги, Алана отчего то уверена, что в этот раз ему это удастся.

Девушка вдруг понимает, что не может ни пошевелиться, ни сказать даже слова. Только хрипит:

— Г-ганнибал.

Она словно статуя, словно загнанный в угол зверёк. Беспомощная, слабая.

Такая же, как и тогда. Такая же, как и всегда.

Улыбка на чужом лице становится шире.

— Давно не виделись, правда? Как там Марго? Как сын?

Упоминание семьи заставляет её будто проснуться. Алана отчаянно просматривается, пытаясь придумать как спастись, но не успевает ничего сделать: в комнату влетает Марго и набрасывается на Лектера.

Марго бывает разной. Любящей, строгой, игривой, дерзкой.

А ещё разъярённой. И сейчас она, словно тигрица, нападает на Ганнибала, чтобы защитить дорогих ей людей. Она не думает и не строит планы, она валит его на землю и, резко замахнувшись, бьёт прямо в лицо. На чужом лице кровь, на её — чистая ярость и хищная готовность убивать.

Кажется, мужчина не ожидал удара, и это даёт Марго ещё пару секунд для второго удара. Потом Ганнибал бьёт её в ответ. Голова Верджер мотается в сторону и из носа хлещет кровь. Они осыпают друг друга ударами в беспрерывной борьбе за доминирование. Ганнибал пытается что-то сказать, но Марго не даёт ему возможности.

— Какого чёрта ты пришел?! — рычит она, сжимая шею мужчины. — Только тронь мою семью!

Одним резким движением Ганнибал валит Верджер на пол и сжимает её руки.

— Марго, — шипит он.

Алана видит кровь на лице жены и окончательно выходит из ступора. Она хватает вазу со стола и замахивается для удара. Ганнибал поднимается и отбивает удар, ваза летит куда-то в сторону, а Блум встречается с Лектером взглядом. В чужих глазах — непонятная ей злость. Ганнибал толкает её в грудь, Алана падает на землю и отстранённо думает, что удар был не таким уж и сильным. Да, она ударилась затылком, перед глазами немного плывёт, но она то знает, на что способен Лектер.

Тем временем Марго уже успела подняться на ноги. Она хватает железный поднос и бьёт Ганнибала по лицу. Тот замирает, на его лице красуется красное пятно от удара, но он даже не падает. Он останавливается всего на секунду, а потом резко наступает на Марго и, схватив её за плечи, бьёт затылком о стену. Тело девушки обмякает и Лектер опускает её на землю. Алана пытается встать, но после удара голова ещё кружится, мешая нормально ориентироваться.

Внутри поднимается волна страха. Они ведь могут умереть. Нет, они умрут, если Алана не победит Ганнибала.

Она должна бороться.

Она должна защитить Марго.

Алана встаёт, делает пару шагов к мужчине.

— Я убью тебя… — шепчет она.

Ганнибал утирает кровь с лица и собирается что-то сказать, но тут в комнату врывается Уилл.

— Какого здесь происходит, Ганнибал?!

Алана поворачивает голову к Грэму и тут же чувствует удар по голове. Она падает в чьи то руки и теряет сознание.

…///…

— Довыёбывался? — недовольно шипит Уилл. Алана с трудом открывает глаза и видит перед собой парочку Грэм-Лектеров. Ганнибал прижимает к лицу лёд и отвечает:

— Уилл, пожалуйста, не матерись, — но сказано это было без какого-либо упрёка, видимо, он и правда признаёт свою ошибку.

— Уилл? — хрипит Блум и облизывает губы. Она чувствует, что у неё связаны руки и ноги, и это пугает. Уилл тут же обращает на неё внимание.

— Алана! — он виновато улыбается. — Прости за это происшествие, мы не хотели причинить вам с Марго вреда.

Если бы она могла засмеяться, то расхохоталась бы Грэму в лицо. Да какого чёрта здесь вообще происходит? Впрочем, есть вопросы и поважнее:

— Где Марго?

— Она в порядке! — заверяет её мужчина и Ганнибал, подтверждая, кивает. — Я не бил её сильно, — добавляет Лектер, и Уилл снова недовольно поворачивается к нему.

— Зачем ты вообще её бил?

Ганнибал поджимает губы.

— Уильям, я защищал свою жизнь. Марго очень сильная женщина.

Грэм вздыхает и развязывает Алану, объясняет всё происходящее.

Оказывается, мужья-убийцы хотели просто навестить их, мирно и без какого либо желания навредить.

Просто Доктор Лектер не мог отказать себе в возможности напугать старую подругу. Тут Алана фыркает. Ну ещё бы он упустил такую возможность продемонстрировать своё превосходство.

Она и Марго подумали, что это было нападение, и устроили драку, пока Уилл пытался найти Марго.

— Ты мог предупредить нас, чёрт возьми, — бормочет Алана. Уилл приподнимает бровь.

— Где гарантия, что нас не ждал бы тут отряд ФБР?

Гарантии не было.

Она не знала, как бы повела себя в такой ситуации.

Уилл это тоже знал.

Алана замечает, как сильно он изменился после побега.

Стал более… уверенным. Ему больше не нужна её опека, ему вообще ничья опека не нужна. Это почти шокировало, хотя не должно. Алана давно приняла, что Уилл отличается от того, что она себе представляла. Он в принципе изменился. Даже, можно сказать, вырос. Нельзя отрицать, что Ганнибал хорошо на него повлиял.

Освободившись от верёвок, Алана недовольно потирает запястья. Она ищет взглядом Марго и охает. Жене… досталось. Намного больше, чем ей самой. Марго всё ещё была без сознания, вся в синяках и крови. Алана стреляет в Ганнибала недовольным взглядом. Тот пожимает плечами.

— Я прошу прощения, Алана.

Алана мысленно радуется, что в этот день их сын гостил у её родителей и идёт за бутылкой вина. Ей срочно нужно выпить. К тому времени, как она возвращается назад, Марго уже на ногах, матерится и пытается через Уилла достать Ганнибала. Блум с громким стуком опускает на стол бутылку красного вина и четыре бокала. Все замирают, Марго облегчённо вздыхает и подбегает к ней.

— Ты в порядке? — Алана мягко улыбается, и убирает родные ладони со своего лица. Она осторожно сжимает их и целует.

— Конечно я в порядке, посмотри лучше на себя.

Марго отмахивается, мол, ерунда. Алана так не думала, но знала, что жену не переубедить. Она никогда не признает себя слабой, тем более, если рядом Ганнибал.

Они усаживаются на кресла у камина, и открывают вино.

— Ты всё ещё не пьёшь пиво, Алана? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Лектер.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — усмехается она в ответ.

Все взрываются смехом. В эту самую секунду они выглядят, как нормальная компания друзей. А потом Блум вспоминает, что она распивает вино с серийным убийцей, и смеяться уже не хочется.

— Ну что, рассказывайте, — вздыхает Алана и Уилл пожимает плечами.

— Я просто устал быть в бегах, хотел отдохнуть с кем-то знакомым.

— С бывшими? — спрашивает Марго, и усмехается. Ганнибал поджимает губы.

— Я предпочитаю слово «друзья», Марго, — говорит он и отпивает вина.

— О да, вы так дружески били друг друга кулаками, — саркастически говорит Алана, и делает большой глоток.

Ну и денёк.

Сидеть, с казалось бы, твоими врагами должно быть тревожно, но в голове Аланы всё вертелось хриплое «друзья».

Что-то ей подсказывало, что это не просто слова на ветер, а если это так — Ганнибал их не тронет.

Он не убивает друзей. Конечно же, пока они не мешают ему. Алана больше мешать не собиралась. Слишком много она может потерять теперь.

Алана больше не глупая девчушка, которая стремиться всем помочь. Она выросла, она изменилась.

— Я скучал, — говорит Уилл, и все в комнате замолкают.

Алана не скучала. Она боялась.

Говорить об этом, наверное, не стоит, так что она молчит, Марго принимает ответ на себя.

— За бывшими не скучаем, Грэм.

Уилл хрипло смеётся, Марго улыбается ему в ответ и они чокаются бокалами.

Часы проходят в неспешных разговорах, Алана подмечает, что мужья хоть и рассказывали о своих планах, не назвали ни единой координаты или даты.

Не доверяют. Впрочем, так даже лучше. Нет знаний — нет проблем. Никто не сможет упрекнуть их в сокрытии двух преступников, если они не будут ничего знать.

Вино допивается, ночь заканчивается, Алана зевает и Ганнибал замечает, что они засиделись. Ни Марго, ни Алана не спорят.

Они уходят, оставив за собой лишь незаметный запах моря и едва ли реальный холодок.

Алана задумчиво провожает парочку взглядом из-за штор. Марго подходит к ней сзади и обнимает за талию.

— Как думаешь, они действительно объявили нам мир? — негромко спрашивает Блум.

— Кто ж их знает этих психов, — отвечает Марго. — Ты действительно не ранена?

Алана поворачивается к Марго лицом и целует.

— Любовь моя, ты заботишься обо мне больше, чем о себе.

— Так и должно быть, — невозмутимо отвечает Верджер. Алана осторожно касается оставленных чужими кулаками отметин на родном лице, и хмурится.

— Не слабо он меня, да? — улыбается Марго, и тут же серьёзнеет. — Я так боялась, что ты погибнешь. Ту секунду, когда я услышала его голос, когда бросилась к тебе… я была в ужасе. В голове не было ни одной мысли, только: «Я должна её спасти, должна». Я была готова умереть, но только если он умрёт со мной.

Алана молчит. Не знает, что ответить, ей просто знаком этот страх утраты.

— Но всё же обошлось, — шепчет Алана, и снова целует девушку. — Я жива, ты жива. Ганнибал не собирается причинять нам вред.

Алана просто не позволит ему. Её семья будет в безопасности, её любовь будет в безопасности.

Они живы и еще долго будут.

Живы, потому что они не просто две девушки. Они — сама любовь.

Ганнибал это знает.

Ганнибал как никто ценит настоящую любовь.


End file.
